1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit device, and more particularly, to an input circuit and a semiconductor apparatus including the input circuit.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor apparatuses use input circuits as interfaces, The input circuits convert an externally applied signal to a level usable in internal circuits of the semiconductor apparatuses.
The input circuit may be provided in an input terminal for receiving an address, data, clock signal, a control signal, and the like. The input circuit may be designed in consideration of an operation voltage, a reference voltage level, and a swing width of an input signal in the semiconductor apparatus.
The input circuit may be operated through a current source generated based on an operation voltage. The input circuit has to output an internal signal having a desired level regardless of change in the operation conditions such as change in the level of the externally applied signal, or change in the level of the operation voltage or the reference voltage.